Exif
The Exif are a race of extraterrestrials that made their first appearance in the 2017 prequel novel, Godzilla: Monster Apocalypse, and its continuations. The race would make their first proper film appearance during the animated trilogy tied in with the novels, starting with 2017's Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters, before reappearing in the film's 2018 sequels, Godzilla: City on the Edge of Battle, and Godzilla: The Planet Eater. Biology The biology of the Exif species is much akin to Humanity's own biology, with the most notable differences in appearance being that of their ear's auricle, which has a much more exaggerated curve to it. Culture Like the Bilusaludo, the Exif are dedicated to saving lives, and supporting humanity even through the means of sacrifice, gaining great respect from Earth's natives. This is due to the religion they follow and believe in, and as a result, the Exif have their own god or deity, which is King Ghidorah. Along with the Bilusaludo, the Exifs provided advanced technology for Earth's inhabitants. In addition, the Exif also began to introduce and push their religion on the populace, which, to the natives, seemingly saved them, as despair was ever prevalent during Godzilla's rise. People who followed this religion claimed that the loss of religion in general was a great loss to the human race. A lack of belief in any religion led to some cults rising, including the Godzilla/Nuclear cult, which resulted in extremist mass suicides, along with tens of thousands of people perishing to the use of nuclear warheads in the United States. The "Gematron Operation" was initially an operation in which Exifs provided and improved electronic technology for Earthlings, through the means of added foresight, but actually serves as a means of communing with Ghidorah. History ''Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters The Exif were mainly being present as extra vocal power on the Committee, with Metphies being a major player in seeing Haruo Sakaki released from prison, to lead the mission against Godzilla. Endurph would be seen leading prayers on the ''Aratrum, prior to the descent to the planet. On the Aratrum, only two Exif were seen, those being Metphies and Endurph. ''Godzilla: City on the Edge of Battle Following the defeat of Godzilla, and the rise of the original Godzilla, Metphies would meet back up with the scattered forces on Earth, and the group would trek to Mechagodzilla City. While in the city, Metphies would delve more into the Exif's history with Haruo, including the fate of their planet, while also bringing up Ghidorah, the name of a destructive force that even Godzilla didn't compare to. Endurph would later lead more prayers on the ''Aratrum. During the apex of the Bilusaludo's plan to force Haruo and Yuko Tani to assimilate with nanometal to their detriment, Metphies would sway Haruo into destroying the command station of the city, which would result in Mulu-elu Galu-gu, Rilu-elu Belu-be, and many other Bilusaludo in the city perishing. ''Godzilla: The Planet Eater It is revealed that the Exif travel to different planets to assimilate the population with their teachings to allow their god, King Ghidorah, to feast upon them. Earth is their latest conquest. Throughout the film, Metphies is seen plotting such as preparing an altar, convincing the human soldiers that the reason they did not merge with the nanometal was because it was a blessing from the Exif God, and kidnapping one of the Houtua twins, Miana. Both he and Endurph performed frequent sermons to rile the remaining human followers and summon Ghidorah. During the climax, when Haruo confronts him, Metphies explains that the Exif, like humans, once gained so much knowledge and technology that they became ignorant. When Ghidorah came to their world they realized no amount of knowledge could ever compete with such a malevolent force. The Exif's mission is to help others realize that their lives, too, are meaningless and that the only way to end their suffering is sacrifice themselves to Ghidorah. Before he dies, Metphies tells Haruo that though Ghidorah was stopped this time, as long as mankind keeps advancing, he will come again. This leads Haruo to sacrifice himself and Yuko for the sake of humanity by flying a Vulture into Godzilla's laser blast, obliterating the last piece of technology that would have brought mankind out of darkness. Notable individuals Trivia *According to the official pamphlet for ''Planet of the Monsters, the Exif were named after and based on Xiliens. *The hair styles and fashion choices of the Exif largely resembles that of the Yayoi Period in Japan. *Joseph Pole, a character in Godzilla: Monster Apocalypse, was a pastor in the U.S. and later became one of the leaders of the Godzilla/Nuclear Cult, but was religiously saved by Exifs in 2034, prior the the official visit of Exifs in 2035. **Joseph later became one of the representatives of a section of Exif's religion in Rio de Janeiro which was the largest among the Global Union possibly due to the fact that Latin America was the last stronghold for humanity. **Joseph indicated that there was contact between the Exif and Earthlings since ancient periods, stating that the similarities between the Gematron Operation and the numerology of ancient Hebrew was a result of Earthlings' desire to imitate the Exif. Some important figures in human mythology were possibly based on the Exif. This is given further vindication by the fact that the Exif's insignia strongly resembles the Star of David. * The Gematron devices that Metphies uses to summon King Ghidorah in The Planet Eater emit the kaiju's cackling Showa roar when activated. * The design of the Exif's symbol, a seven-pointed star, represents of the three heads, two wings and two tails, of Ghidorah. * The Exifs are the first alien race in the Godzilla franchise to be under the control of King Ghidorah. List of appearances Films * Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters **''Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters'' (Manga adaptation) *''Godzilla: City on the Edge of Battle'' *''Godzilla: The Planet Eater'' Novels *''Godzilla: Monster Apocalypse'' *''Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters'' *''Godzilla: The Planet Eater'' Category:Reiwa era - Races